Duke O'Death
| price = $279,000 (Warstock Cache & Carry) |related = Dukes Kuruma (Armored) Bloodring Banger | dashtype = Dukes | inttxd = Dominator | roadspawn = No | carcols = | wheeltype = Muscle | flags = Recessed Headlight Coronas | modelname = dukes2 | handlingname = DUKES2 | textlabelname = DUKES2 | engineacceleration = | exhaustacceleration = | idle = | deceleration = | genpreced = | gensucced = }} The Imponte '''Duke O'Death' is a two-door armored muscle car in the enhanced version of Grand Theft Auto V. It can also be obtained in Grand Theft Auto Online, but cannot be stored as a personal vehicle. Description It is a specialized variant of the Dukes. The vehicle is exclusive to players who have already played seventh console generation versions of the game, and is not available to all eighth generation players. Design The Duke O'Death is a highly modified variant of the Dukes; as such, it is based on the 1968-1970 Dodge Charger. It features the same chassis and body as the normal Dukes, but comes with custom front bullbars, a rollcage, an external rollbar with lights attached, rear louvers, side exit exhausts, decreased ground clearance and protective armor plates covering the windows and windshield. It also features a unique supercharger ram air scoop on its hood. Its paintjob seems to come in matte black as default. Performance ''Grand Theft Auto V'' The Duke O'Death is powered by a supercharged, high-output V8 engine, capable of providing excellent torque and top speed. In contrast with the normal variant of the Dukes, this vehicle seems to have better acceleration and top speed, although the vehicle has a tendency to oversteer at high speeds. Another downside is its poor braking abilities, however these can be easily tweaked to a much better working state in any Los Santos Customs mod garage. Durability is excellent, as the Duke O'Death is able to ram and push other vehicles off the road with ease, and the car's bodywork is very strong. Crash deformation is very minimal, and it can be said that this vehicle has some of the best durability traits in its class. Successfully combining the use of Franklin's Special Ability and the ramming ability of this car can make the car as effective as a Phantom, in terms of crashing. However, the Duke O'Death can still be destroyed by a Sticky Bomb or a direct hit from the Rhino's cannon. The Rhino can also run over and crush the car. GTA V Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Note: The ability to mod the vehicle needs to be verified in Online Mode. The prices used here are speculative, based on pricing models used on other cars. Image Gallery DukeoDeath_GTAVpc_Duel_Spawn.png|The Duel random event spawn location to unlock the vehicle. Duke_O_Death_-Grand_Senora_Desert_Spawn_(Harmony).jpg|Spawned in the Desert (after unlocking). Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_ElBurro_Spawn.jpg|Spawned at El Burro Heights. Duke_O'Death_GTAVe_Front_Quarter.jpg|(Rear quarter view) DukeO'Death-GTAV-Screenshot.jpg|Promotional screenshot of the Duke O'Death. DukeO'Death-GTAV-RSC.jpg|The Duke O' Death on the Rockstar Games Social Club. Note the slighty open hood. Duke oDeath GTAVe Warstock C C.jpg|For Sale after completing Duel (XBox One/PS4 edition). No description has been added. DukeoDeath-GTAVPC-WarstockCC.png|For Sale after completing Duel (PC edition). Fixed version. Prominent Appearances in Missions GTA Online * Will appear as a Moving Target vehicle during the Freemode Event (Enhanced version only). Locations ''Grand Theft Auto V'' *Spawns at the following locations after completing the Duel Random Event: **In a junkyard at the southern end of El Burro Heights. **In Grand Senora Desert at the eastern end of Harmony. **Can be bought from Warstock Cache & Carry for $279,000 by all 3 protagonists. *Can be spawned with a "deathcar" cheat code or by calling 1-999-33284227 after it's unlocked. Trivia *It shares its front bullbar design with those found on police vehicles. *The Duke O'Death's design may be a reference to the film Death Race, which revolves around the racing of heavily armored (and armed) road vehicles. Specifically, the 2008 remake features several cars similar in design to the Duke O'Death, including the Kuruma, which also has an armored variant. ** The car's overall look also appears to be an homage to the Pursuit Special used by the titular character in the Mad Max movies. * Much like the Roosevelt, the Duke O'Death has no default radio station; the radio will be switched off whenever the player enters the vehicle. * Once the player enters the Duke O'Death for the first time in the Random Event, semi-trucks and some cars will begin to attack the player. This is a reference to the Steven Spielberg movie Duel. Indeed, the random event is named "Duel". * Its name may be a reference to the fictional book "Duke of Death", from Clint Eastwood's movie Unforgiven. *In Warstock Cache & Carry, the vehicle has no description on it, appearing with a blank space. However, it was patched in the Heists Update. *In GTA Online, glitched Duke O'Deaths modded in from singleplayer were made to automatically explode upon entry during Free Roam, and are immobile during races. These are used as deterrents for obtaining glitched vehicles. **It is all but certain that the Duke O'Death was left out of Online due to it's extreme abilities and how easy it is to wreak havok with this car. *The Duke O'Death can be one of the vehicles used during Moving Target in GTA Online. *Its Rockstar Games Social Club image appears to have its hood slightly open. *There is a bug where when the player changes the color of the car and the player returns the car to the garage instead of the house, the car's color will revert to Matte Black. Video See Also *The Dukes, the stock variant of the car. Navigation }} Category:Vehicles in GTA V Category:Muscle Cars Category:Vehicles manufactured by Imponte Category:Customized Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA V Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Content in GTA V Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V